Destiny
by Kmy42
Summary: HopexLight- Los giros de la vida son impredecibles, y eso Light lo sabe bien: nunca esperó ser una Lu'Cie ni que su hermana quisiera casarse tan joven. Pero tampoco esperó que el "pequeño e insignificante favor" de un amigo pudiera cambiar su mundo CAP 5
1. Encuentro

**¡Hola a todos :D!**

Disclaimer: Bueno, como muchos supondrán, Final Fantasy XIII no es de mi propiedad; todo se le atribuye a SquareEnix. Yo tan sólo hago historias de los personajes porque me aburro un montón y porque amo esto xdd.

Dato: Bueno, ésta es mi primera historia de FF XIII; por lo que estoy un poco nerviosa si les gustará. Debo aclarar que esta historia se centrará por sobre todo en **Hope/Lightning** (ya que desde que me terminé el juego me han gustado estos dos, pero asi cuando el tierno de Hope tenga unos años más :B). Eso si, habrán otras parejas, como la clásica Snow/Serah. **Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo :P**  
También, la historia sucede tres años después de que se termina el juego, por lo que hay **SPOILERS** sobre el tema. Y lo ultimo, les prometo que no los molestó más xdd: las cursivas como_ blablabla _son pensamientos de los personajes; lo digo por si las dudas xd.

Eso, espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Destiny**  
**Capítulo 1: El Encuentro**

Era una mañana totalmente cálida, acogedora y sobrenatural. Y eso era lo que intentaba demostrar los rayos solares, que se colaban de manera sigilosa por la cortina de la pieza de una bella mujer, mientras ella se despedaza para empezar con su rutina matutina.

Era un domingo cualquiera en el Gran Pulse, específicamente en la ciudad de la Estepa Norte de Pulse.

Lightning bostezó. A pesar de que era una mujer muy puntual en todos sus quehaceres, siempre se había caracterizado por tener un muy mal despertar en las mañanas; desde que era pequeña. Y cuando la despertaban eso ocasionaba muchos problemas, tal como Serah descubrió muchas veces. La mayor de las Farron miró el reloj despertador que le había regalado su hermana una vez (tenía forma de mogiri); eran las 8.30 de la mañana. Como siempre, estaban a tiempo para prepararse y tomar las rutas adecuadas para poder irse a la junta.

La junta que Snow estaba anhelando tanto.

La reunión donde Serah esperaba que todo saliera bien y no hubiera problemas.

El momento que, a pesar de que ella había aceptado, estaba temiendo la chica. O, mejor dicho, que empezaba a comenzar. Soltó un suspiro mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha bien fría, preparándose para todo lo que pudiera venir de ese día tan largo y, seguramente, agotador.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Buenos días Serah – dijo Light mientras se sentaba, mirando cómo su hermana cocinaba unos huevos con tocino, una especialidad de ella. La mayor de ellas andaba vestida con unos shorts de color crema con una polera de color marrón, que tenían un cierre de color dorado. El pelo estaba como ella acostumbraba a peinárselo.

- Muy buenos días, hermanita – dijo Serah, que le regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa. Ella, a diferencia de su hermana, llevaba un simple pero cómodo vestido de color azul pálido, parecido al cielo y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Para hacer juego con su pelo, la exLu'cie llevaba una cinta del mismo color atada en él. - ¿Preparada para el día, o no? -

El silencio de la mujer lo interpretó como un claro no.

- ¡Oh, ánimo! Tan solo son los preparativos de la boda, ya no te quiero ni ver cuando sea el día – dijo la novia, bastante divertida al ver la boca de su hermana abrirse un poco por el nerviosismo.

- Lo sé, pero entiende: no había estado antes en esta posición de ser la mujer encargada de esto. Todo es nuevo para mí, para ambas –

- Yo también me siento así, pero saldremos juntas; como siempre – dijo la menor, mientras tomaba una mano de su hermana y le infundaba ánimos. – Gracias por aprobar todo –

- … no hay de qué. Ahora debemos apurarnos, que si no; llegaremos tarde para la cita que hemos programado – dijo Light, que se paró de inmediato para dar por terminada la conversación. – Hoy conduzco yo –

Pero justo cuando se disponía de salir de la habitación, ocurrió una llamada del teléfono; ubicado en esa habitación. Lightning se acercó a él rápidamente, pensando que tal vez fuera un miembro de la Guardia o un superior de ella. Le costó bastante poder conseguirse un día libre, pero su líder comprendió la situación y le otorgó el fin de semana por completo.

Pero el que estaba al otro lado de la línea no era, ni por si acaso; un miembro de la Guardia. Era alguien mucho más valioso.

- ¿Diga? Residencia de los Farron -

- ¿Light? ¿Eres tú, Light? – Era la voz de un hombre joven, como de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años o algo similar. Era la primera vez que la mujer lo escuchaba, pero reconoció en ella una calidez que estaba presente tan sólo una persona en el mundo. Y que le había dedicado unas palabras que siempre estarían grabadas en su mente:

_Bueno… al menos lo intentaré. Intentaré estar pendiente de ti también. Light. _

_- _¿Hope? ¿Eres Hope Estheim? –

- ¡Sí, soy yo! Light, se nota que no has cambiado nada en tu voz, por lo menos – dijo, mientras su voz se apagaba un poco mientras lo decía. Parecía que su personalidad no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Hace cuánto que no te veo, Hope? ¿Serán sus dos años? – dijo Lightning, que se estrujó su cerebro para recordar la última vez que lo vio. Y en ese entonces, recordó con amargura, el joven ya la estaba pasando en altura.

- Sí… cómo ha pasado el tiempo. Pero eso no es para lo que te llamo –

- … ¿Qué sucedió? – Se intranquilizó la guerrera, pero como tan sólo ella sabe, logró ocultar ese temor.

- Tan solo quería pedirte un pequeño e insignificante favor – El silencio de la mujer incitó a Hope a continuar – Como hoy día es el "aniversario" de las amigas, me gustaría pedirte que me llevaras allá; igualmente íbamos a ir todos a la hora de siempre, pero… -

- Espera…. ¿todavía no tienes la licencia que otorga la Guardia, Hope? – Eso extrañó a Lightning, que según los cálculos que había realizado mentalmente, el muchacho debería tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, a lo sumo.

- No… ¿irónico, eh? Te contaré cuando nos veamos. Pero, ¿podría ser que me llevaras? Tú sabes que podría ir yo solo… tan sólo que llevo unas cosas conmigo y pueden estropearse si voy a pie. Si no pregúntale a Serah –

- … OK, OK. Entiendo, será un enorme viaje, pero iremos con Serah a buscarte a eso de las 12.30, para estar en la hora allá –

- ¡Oh, gracias Light! Eres la mejor maestra de sobrevivencia que he tenido – Eso hizo que la mujer soltara un pequeño bufido de refutación. No le gustaba que él se dirigiera así a ella. – Muy bien, estaré a las afueras del pueblo a esa hora. Mándale saludos a Serah de mi parte –

- Lo haré. Adiós Hope –

- Adiós Light -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_¿Cómo es posible que todo, absolutamente todo, calzara para un mismo día? ¡Odín!_ La mujer se repetía eso en su mente mientras miraba como su única hermana cerraba la reja de la casa en que vivían (un nuevo hogar, bastante simple pero cómodo) para dirigirse a lo que sería la ciudad de los Montes de Yaschas, donde vivía Hope. Debido a la serie de acontecimientos que se dieron lugar a cabo hace tan sólo unos tres años; la organización de las personas de Cocoon se distribuyó en distintas áreas que, tanto los miembros de la Guardia como los PSICOM, junto a los Lu'Cie que exploraron la zona; le otorgaran la capacidad de que eran habitables y que la población sobreviviente pudiera establecerse ahí. Así, se crearon ciudades como la que vive actualmente Lightning (que dan hacia lugares peligrosos como túneles que dan paso a Fal'Cie) y otras como las de Hope, en donde se busca que la gente logre adaptarse al ambiente y empiece a valerse por sí mismo: como los Montes de Yashas son propicios al cultivo, el pueblo Yaschas se especializa en el comercio y suministración de alimentos.

Aparte es el tema de ciudades como Oerba o la Torre de Taijin, que debido a la cantidad enorme de monstruos en ella se ha generado como zonas donde la vida humana todavía no es posible y se buscan maneras de poder alejarlos para que el hombre logre reconquistar esos territorios; sin dañar el ambiente y la cultura de Paals.

En fin, en tres años se han hecho avances sobre la supervivencia del hombre con respecto al ambiente. A sido muy hostil la condición en que el hombre fue arrojado del "paraíso al infierno" pero se ha sabido sobreponerse y seguir adelante. Tal como lo predijo Lightning al Huérfano en la pelea final.

Pero de eso no se preocupaban las hermanas en ese instante. Ambas miraban el paisaje que se abría ante ellas, la inmensidad de la estepa era gloriosa e increíble, haciendo que ambas admiraran el paisaje. Tanto PSICOM como la Guardia (que ya no seguían las órdenes del Sanctum) se encargaban de abrir pasajes, de indicar las rutas más adecuadas para llegar a salvos en los destinos; todo funcionaba de maravilla. O luchaban por ello. Eso se debía en parte al constante trabajo de la Coronel Camille Fair, una mujer que fue colocada "en la boca del tigre": la elegida entre los coroneles del ejército para que ordenara el caos que se gestaba entre los ciudadanos.

- Es tan hermoso… no pensé que fuera tan bello este lugar. Nunca me canso de mirarlo – Decía una y otra vez Serah a su hermana, que estaba concentrada en manejar el automóvil modelo de la Guardia, que se lo otorgó como Soldado.

- Lo sé. Es increíble – decía Lightning. Ya estaban llegando a los Montes de Yashas, y como Hope les había indicado, él estaría al frente de ellas para que partieran enseguida – Empieza a buscar a Hope. No debemos perder más tiempo –

- Claro –

- A todo esto, ¿qué tienen planeado ustedes dos? – Desde que Serah despertó de su cristalización, se empezó a relacionar con el grupo que había formado Light durante su odisea; sobre todo con Hope; que se habían transformado en casi hermanos y compañeros de aventuras.

- Ah. No, nada de nada; hermanita… ¡Mira, ahí está! – Indicó Serah. En un principio pensó Light que era un truco para distraerla del tema, pero era verdad: un hombre de cabello plateado les hacía señas desde la lejanía. Se acercaron a él, y al llegar ambas se bajaron del auto para poder ayudarlo con las cosas. Serah fue corriendo a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y como sabe su hermana; eso solo se los dedica a aquellos que estima realmente. Y, a pesar de que estaban lejos de ella, pudo apreciar cómo al chico se le pusieron las mejillas de un color rojo, avergonzado.

Pero, cuando ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Lightning, el turno fue de ella para avergonzarse. Y ponerse nerviosa, también.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia! Debo confesar que es primera vez en mi vida que hago un fanfic que no sea de Final Fantasy VII o de Kingdom Hearts (normalmente siempre ando por esos lados xd) entonces es extraño para mí esta situación jaja. Y como hace poquito me he terminado el FF XIII (y lloré con el final D:) me dieron ganas de poder escribir sobre este juego, que a mi juicio a sido criticado de manera tan dura; porque presenta uno de las historias más atractivas de los Final Fantasy. Se echa de menos lo retro y lo clásico, pero con la historia y el desarrollo del juego son reemplazados con creces. Aparte, yo amo Hope y a Lightning. No sé si les habrá pasado, pero en lo particular yo odiaba a Hope cuando comenzé a jugar, porque era muy llorón xdd. Eso si, mi boca quedó tapada con la evolución que se pegó, convirtiéndose en aquel que infundaba ánimos en los demás. Y como la relación con Light me parecía atractiva, terminé enganchándome con ellos xdd. Aunque, debo confesarlo, mucho me gustará la pareja, pero mi personaje favorito siempre será **Fang **:D.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Este ha servido más que nada para poder situarnos en el contexto de la historia, que será clave para los capítulos que vienen.

Confío en los reviews, ¿yeeeeeeah? xddd (influyen en la actualización)

No los molesto más, un saludo

**Kmy42**


	2. Contacto

**¡Hola de nuevo, a todos los presentes!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de que se relata en esta historia es propiedad de SquareEnix, ya que Final Fantasy XIII es de él. Con respecto a la serie de sucesos que ocurren en este instante son producto de mi imaginación, nada más xd.

Datos: ¿Cómo andan todos? Creo que es necesario actualizar, ¿no les parece? Aquí va el segundo capítulo de Destiny, con pareja central **Hope/Lightning**. Además, las letras cursivas como_ blablabla_ significan los pensamientos de uno de los personajes. Recuerden, además, que como la historia transcurre tres años después del final de juego, hay **spoilers** aquí (para los que todavía no se han ganado el juego)

Aparte, el capítulo va dedicado a una persona en especial, denebtenoh, ¡también es genial platicar contigo!

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Destiny**  
**Capitulo 2: Contacto**

Definitivamente, el niño que había conocido… aquel pobre pequeño llorón que mediante la travesía se logró transformar en un joven que inundaba los corazones de los restantes miembros del equipo con esperanza se había quedado atrás. Y de eso Lightning se percataba a la perfección: dos años sin verle (comunicándose tan solo por correo) marcaban la diferencia y facilidad de observar los cambios.

Era mucho más alto que Serah y hasta incluso pasaba a la hermana de ella por mucho (fácilmente debería medir un 1.75 o un 1.79), donde tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado, con unos músculos sobresaliendo de su polera negra. Aunque no eran del tamaño y semejanza de los de Snow, estaban de una manera aceptable y que indicaban entrenamiento y dedicación. Su pelo estaba exactamente de la misma manera que lo recordaba Lightning, de un color plateado divino, pero se lo había dejado un poco más largo. La ropa que usaba también era bastante sencilla: una polera negra con magas tres cuartos, junto con unos pantalones de color verde oscuro que combinaban a la perfección, donde el cuello del hombre estaba adornado por una cadena plateada, sin ningún adorno. Pero el característico pañuelo de él ya no estaba en su cuello, sino amarrado a su mismo pantalón, donde le daba un aspecto bastante varonil y detallado. Usaba unas converse color negro y no llevaba guantes.

Eso si, todas estas características quedaban insignificantes en comparación con el rostro de Hope, y eso fue lejos lo que más impresionó a Lightning. El rostro, mucho más crecido y detallado denotaba masculinidad. Pero los ojos de él, esos bellos ojos color verde esmeralda seguían demostrando la calidez del joven… a le vez que mostraban una madurez muy alta para la probable que edad que tuviera en ese instante.

- Hola Light – Dijo el chico, que se paró al frente de ella. Pero como la mujer seguía apreciando el físico del hombre, no correspondió el saludo.

- ¿Aló, hermana? – Empezó Serah, divertida al ver la reacción de Lightning. Eso logró sacar a la mayor de las Farron de su trance.

- Hola Hope. Haz crecido bastante – dijo ella, intentando establecer algún tipo de conversación.

- Sí, muchos me lo han dicho… ¡hasta ya te pasé en altura! Extraño, antes te llegaba a los hombros… ¿recuerdas? –

- Sí, claro que lo recuerdo – dijo ella, llevando su memoria a recuerdos de antaño. – Debemos irnos, si no llegaremos tarde – Así las dos mujeres ayudaron a Hope a subir la mochila y unas dos bolsas que llevaba a la nave y se sentó en los asientos de atrás, mientras Lightning nuevamente se dedicaba a conducir y Serah le acompañaba de copiloto.

- ¿Y cómo está tu padre, Hope? – preguntó la novia de Snow, que quería tener noticias de la vida de su joven amigo. Eso hizo que el chico saliera de la especie de trance a la que había entrado mirando el paisaje, tal como advirtió Light en los espejos que daban hacia la cabina de atrás.

- Muy bien, gracias. Como a todos, nos está costando poder seguir adelante; pero por lo menos él lo está llevando con gran capacidad y entusiasmo – Debido a las opiniones invertidas por PSICOM, era recomendable que, luego de que se supiera quién eran los realmente malos (dejando claro que el grupo de Lu'Cie habían salvado Cocoon y no lo había destruido); cada miembro del equipo de Light se encargara de la ciudad en la cual vivirían para guiar a la gente en la manera de sobrevivencia. Pero en ese entonces Hope era todavía muy joven cuando el pueblo Yashas surgió, por lo que la responsabilidad cayó en el padre de él; que lo guió junto a su hijo. – Tiene un montón de trabajo, pero siempre se las arregla para estar conmigo aunque sea un momento –

- Me alegro mucho. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan apegado a su hijo… sin considerar a Sazh y a Dajh, claro – dijo Serah en un tono medio divertido.

- Claro. Ellos dos sí que están todos los momentos juntos. Son inseparables – dijo el chico, contento que el piloto de naves comerciales tuviera una relación tan buena con su propio hijo. - ¿Han sabido de él? ¿Viene, no? –

- Sí, viene. Creo que vendrán ambos en chocobos, ¿no, hermana? -

Pero en esos momentos Lightning no le contestó. Y, por lo visto, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de la conversación. Tan sólo contestó un "sí" para que su hermana la dejara pensar un poco más y que vagara por su mente; ya que en ese instante estaba distraída con todo lo que relacionara a Hope. Estaba muy grande, parecía casi un veinteañero con esa tenida y ese físico… y su voz…

_¡Concéntrate, Farron! ¡Serénate!_ Se repitió mientras le daba un pequeño puñetazo sin querer al disparador de la nave, que soltó unas balas que le rozaron a un chocobo andante y hicieron que los otros dos se sobresaltaran por esa actitud.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Era muy curioso que el lugar donde se reuniría el grupo fuera en el centro de la estepa, donde estaba Cocoon cristalizado. No había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera un rasguño se había generado. Y, tal como había declarado la coronel Fair en los comunicados que realizaba continuamente en el Gran Paals, ese lugar quedaría como recuerdo y llamado de alerta para los ciudadanos actuales y futuros sobre la determinación del hombre; capaz de sobrevivir sin la ayuda de los Fal'Cie.

Cuando estacionaron cerca de ellos, Serah fue a buscar un buen lugar donde la vista fuera hermosa para acomodarse ahí. Eso si, Hope y Lightning se quedaron mirando el lugar… el sacrificio que habían hecho Fang y Vanille. Como era natural, la mujer de veintitrés años fue la primera de despertar, tocando el brazo de Hope rápidamente para incitarlo a seguir caminando.

En ese instante llegaron dos personas montadas en chocobos, provenientes del oeste: eran Sazh y su hijo. Al ex Lu'Cie se le veía con más edad en su cuerpo, pero los rasgos distintivos en él todavía no se habían perdido; incluyendo su gran chasca de cabello. Su hijo Dajh era la prueba férrea de que los años habían pasado: estaba un poco más alto y llevaba ropa de color azul oscuro. Mientras él saludaba a Serah, el padre se dirigió donde estaban sus ex compañeros de armas.

- ¿Cómo estás, Lightning? Veo que no has cambiado absolutamente nada – dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a la mujer, que asintió con la cabeza mientras le devolvía el saludo - ¡Y Hope! Aunque todavía no me alcanzas, estás muy grande. Impresionante como ha pasado el tiempo –

- Sí… ¿cómo has estado Sazh? – dijo el, con un poco de vergüenza frente al comentario que tiró el hombre. _Me parece que tendré que hacerme a la idea de recibir comentarios todo el día sobre mi crecimiento_, pensó.

- Bien, ha habido varias veces ataques a los fuertes de la ciudad de la Estepa del Sur; pero PSICOM está haciendo bien su trabajo al mantener a esos bichos fuera del territorio –

- ¿Muchos ataques? Pero si ya ese territorio estaba casi despejado de monstruos, por lo que tenía entendido – dijo Lightning, un poco sorprendida de que todavía hubiera guerra con respecto a eso.

- Sí, lo se. Pero se ha empezado a crear una nueva oleada. Y a pesar de todo, los ciudadanos se mantienen allí salga como salga la cosa – Dijo Sazh, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero no pudieron seguir hablando ya que en ese instante llegaron los otros miembros que faltaban del equipo.

En una de las motos voladoras estaba Snow, que no había cambiado absolutamente nada en el último tiempo; ni siquiera a la hora de poder llegar con una entrada triunfal. Andaba vestido con un jeans con una sudadera negra acompañada de su característica capa.

Junto a él venía lo que era "el milagro". Lo que Lightning y los de su grupo luchó durante un año aproximadamente para lograrlo: La liberación de Fang y Vanile, las oriundas de Oerba. Ambas mujeres fueron, para decirlo de alguna manera, "expulsadas" del Cocoon cristalizado cuando Lightning logró encontrar en unos archivos secretos de Oerba apuntes de unos antiguos estudios sobre los Lu'Cie. Así el grupo logró, junto a la colaboración de PSICOM y la Guardia, sacar a ambas mujeres cristalizadas sin que la estructura se dañara. Y, cuando ambas abandonaron su forma durmiente, vino una paz recogedora en los corazones de los seis miembros que desafiaron el Sanctum… demostrando una vez más que los milagros se hacían… _aquí y ahora_.

- Siento llegar tarde – dijo Snow a Lightning luego de que éste dejara de darle un enorme abrazo a Serah.

- Créeme, querido, no es novedad que te suceda – dijo la burlesca Fang, que estaba vestida con las ropas de la ciudad natal a la que pertenecía. Vanille se había escapado para ir a ver a los chocobos, junto a Serah y a Dajh.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Hope, encogiéndose de hombros. A su respuesta lo acompaño un suave golpe en su brazo por parte de Snow.

- ¡Vaya, cómo has crecido! – dijo el hombre, que estaba sorprendido de lo que hacían un par de años en el miembro más joven del grupo.

- Gracias – dijo este.

- ¿Y cómo has estado tú, Sazh? – dijo el rubio, mirando al piloto.

- Bien, gracias… -

- ¡Hey, Hope! ¡Ven a ver a chocobito, está muy guay! – gritó Dajh, a todo pulmón. Ahí fue cuando se percató que tanto Serah como Vanille le hacían señas con sus manos para que comenzaran con el "plan". Lightning no lo perdió de vista hasta que se juntó con ellos.

Y eso, como siempre sucedía, no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de la ágil Fang.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- No tuvieron que haber hecho esto chicos, es un muy lindo detalle – decidió aclarar Sazh cuando vio la sorpresa que les tenían Serah y Hope: habían armado una zona de camping al frente de Cocoon, donde había traído bebidas y hamburguesas cocinadas por la mujer. El joven había traído unos helados que estaban en el congelador que traía. Ambos estaban felices de que les haya gustado la idea.

- La idea fue de Serah, yo tan sólo cooperé – dijo Hope. Eso hizo que la mencionada girara su cabeza y le dedicara una sonrisa.

- Pero no digas tonteras, Hope. Sin tu ayuda no hubiera funcionado – Dijo mientras se sentaba, apoyándose en el hombro de su prometido. Acto seguido, todos la siguieron, sentándose en el freso pasto; de un color verde vivo.

- ¿Y cómo anda todo por la Estepa del Norte? - dijo Vanille, que estaba entretenida poniéndole kétchup y mayonesa a su hamburguesa.

- Excelente. ¡NORA tiene todo bajo control! - dijo Snow a todo pulmón, que hizo que Dajh se asustara un poco. Serah le bajó dulcemente el puño a su prometido.

- Bien. Ha habido muchos monstruos que provienen de los túneles, pero con la Guardia los hemos detenido de momento - dijo Lightning, que tomaba un poco de bebida de su vaso. - ¿Y en Oerba? -

- Por ahí va la cosa. Hay demasiados Cie'th rondando, y con los escombros queda mucho trabajo todavía - dijo Fang. Ella, al ser proveniente de la ciudad, fue la elegida de entre el grupo, apenas volvió de su sueño, por PSICOM para intentar averiguar los secretos que pudiera tener la ciudad y luchar para poder volverla habitable. La fuerte mujer, que desde su despertar tiene 23 años físicos (pero 524 cronológicos), sigue mostrando su actitud dominante y decidida. - Pero así están las cosas, _Sunshine_ - Eso hizo que la aludida gruñera en desaprobación por el apodo. Hope miró como Lightning arrugaba un poco su nariz con el sonido que emitía. Eso hizo que la oriunda del clan Yun se riera, casi en una especie de ronroneo.

Presagiando el peligro (conocía perfectamente a su hermana y por la actitud de la mujer de tatuajes, se desataría una pelea), Serah intervino.

- ¿Y tú Vanille, qué cuentas? ¿Las cosas en el Lago Sulvya? -

- Ahí están… ¡hay tantos monstruos que estoy cansada de tanto pelear! - se quejó la chica, pero luego agregó divertida - Igual lo paso genial, ese lugar es muy lindo -

_Típico de Vanille, viendo las cosas de manera divertida… aunque no lo sean_, pensó Hope para sus adentros.

Y él no se dio cuenta, ni tampoco Lightning; que ambos estiraron su mano para la última hamburguesa libre. La mano de Hope se colocó sobre la suave de la mujer, y eso pareció una especie de corriente eléctrica para él. A pesar de lo fuerte que podía ser su protectora y guiadora en los momentos trágicos, la mano de Lightning era muy suave y pequeña, sin contar que muy fina. Se cuidaba la chica.

Ella, a su vez, sintió que la mano de Hope ya no era como la había visto antes; era más grande que la de ella y también mucho más imponente de lo que recordaba. Pero a pesar de eso, la manera suave que tuve para posarse en la suya demostró que el chico no había cambiado ese pacifismo que manifestaba cuando no deseaba pelear.

El contacto se rompió casi de inmediato, ambos mirando para distintos lados. Pero, por suerte, ningún miembro del equipo se percató de ello; todos estaban entretenidos en sus propios temas.

Así, el grupo se quedó junto hasta que el sol demostraba que eran aproximadamente las cuatro, donde la reunión para los preparativos de la boda comenzaría en media hora, en la ciudad de Yaschas.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo se encuentran? Bueno, yo aquí con toda la inspiración suprema, no paro de escribir y eso me pone demasiado contenta, la verdad. Con mucha alegría puedo afirmar que esta historia la estoy terminando y que pronto me iré a las historias que más me gustan, los oneshot jaja.

Y hablando del capítulo, me imagino que tendrán varias dudas con algunas cosas, por ejemplo la aparición de Fang y Vanille. Como ya había dicho antes, mi personaje favorito del juego es la mujer de la lanza; y no me pareció bueno para mi alma xd y para la historia dejarla fuera con Vanille. Aparte, ella tomará un rol importante en el transcurso de la historia, asi que hay que estar atentos xdd. También, aprovechando que estoy hablando sobre ella, habrán notado que tiene 524 años cronológicos pero 23 años físicos, eso se debe a que; como estaba cristalizada un año después del final del juego, un año de ella se perdió con eso, por eso tiene un año menos en comparación con su edad cronológica... lo mismo sucede con Vanille.

¡Ya vimos un poco de acción entre Hope y Light! Y créanme, no será lo último que vean, cada vez será más y más emocionante.

Por favor, comenten. Deseo saber si les va gustando la cosa xdd.

Un saludo,

**Kmy42**


	3. Dos Choques

**¡Hoola!**

Disclaimer: Para evitar problemas, porque no son buenos para mi salud xdd, declaro que Final Fantasy XIII no es de mi propiedad; ya que tiene como verdadero dueño a SquareEnix. Yo aquí tomo los personajes, los mundos y la historia y la desenvuelvo a mi gusto.

Datos: Les recuerdo a todos que esta historia está basada en tres años después de que el juego finalizara, por los que están jugando y todavía no se han ganado el juego contiene por donde se mire SPOILERS. Si leen, es bajo su precaucion. Además, la historia está basada en la pareja de Hope/Lightning.  
Y, como último, las cursivas como blablabla son pensamientos de los personajes.

¡Lean a gusto!

* * *

**Destiny**  
**Capitulo 3: Dos Choques  
**

- ¡Nos vemos más tarde, entonces! - dijo Serah, que se despedía de su hermana desde la motocicleta en que estaba subida, abrazando a Snow desde el asiento trasero del transporte. Como era de esperarse, el futuro matrimonio decidió irse juntos hacia Yaschas, a pesar de que la hermana de la novia también fuera para allá por el mismo motivo. Pero a Lightning ya no le molestaba que la pequeña de las Farron se fuera con un tipo como el rubio, estaba contenta y confiaba plenamente en que ambos serían muy felices en el futuro.

Mientras ella se despedía con una mano de la pareja que desaparecía en la inmensidad del cielo, veía ya de lejos a Sazh con Dajh alejándose por el oeste de la estepa y un poco más allá a Fang y Vanille; que se dirigían a distintos destinos. Él único miembro que quedaba en el lugar con ella era…

Hope. El muchacho estaba ordenando lo último que quedaba del picnic, y cuando Lightning se fijó; se ponía su mochila al hombro, listo para partir. Eso sorprendió a Lightning.

- ¿Hacia dónde vas, Hope? -

- A Yaschas, claro. Debo volver antes de que se oscurezca, hoy me toca a mi cocinar la cena - dijo el muchacho de plateados cabellos, que se sacudió un poco el polvo que le quedaba en el pantalón.

- ¿Solo? - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida de la determinación de él.

- Sí. El favor que te había pedido era por la comida y los helados. Si hubiera ido solo, hubiera sido muy probable que los monstruos lo hubieran olido y peleara mucho antes de llegar aquí - El silencio de la soldado hizo que Hope comprendiera que lo había escuchado a la perfección, pero al mirarla, con una de sus manos apoyada en su cintura sintió que no estaba de acuerdo en que se fuera solo.

- Bueno, Light… - empezó a despedirse Hope, terminado una vez de coger todo y estar listo para el viaje.

- Te llevo - dijo la chica de manera cortante, mirando a su ex compañero de armas fijamente; segura.

- ¿Ah? No te molestes Light, está bien que pueda irme solo - dijo Hope, que abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par cuando la Farron se ofreció a llevarlo así, sin más.

Aunque la cara del platinado hizo que Lightning se ahorrara una sonrisa, viendo cómo sus ojos sorprendidos, mostrando unos bellos ojos de color verde; logró contestarle. - Yo también voy hacia allá. Te puedo dejar de paso, y luego me dirijo a la reunión de los preparativos -

- Pero… - el muchacho no logró terminar la frase, ya que la mujer ya se había subido a su nave, dando por terminada "_y ganada_", pensó Hope; la conversación.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Dentro de la nave, que era bastante práctica; Hope se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. No le sorprendía para nada de que Lightning tuviera un vehículo así, total, lo que traía ser el oficial de una parte de la Guardia debía tener sus beneficios. Estaba muy contento por ella, ya que había alcanzado uno de sus grandes sueños dentro de todo el caos que significó instalarse en el nuevo mundo.

La miraba disimuladamente, mientras fingía ver el paisaje que estaba rodeándolo. No había cambiado realmente nada de ella, seguía como la había conocido hace tres años atrás, tan solo con su cabello más largo y una mirada que denotaba mucha más cercanía y calidez. _Era una persona mucho más cercana… aunque siendo sinceros, me parece que todavía le cuesta todo esto de los sentimientos_.

La radio estaba puesta, debido a que Lightning, intentando romper el silencio que se había generado entre los dos, optó por poner un poco de música.

- _Buenos tardes a todos nuestros oyentes_ - dijo una voz por la radio - _Como es habitual, entregaremos las noticias más relevantes que han sucedido en el Gran Paals, nuestro nuevo hogar. ¿No es así, Drew? -_

_- Claro que sí, Artemisa. Comenzemos de una buena vez. Hoy día ha habido nuevo problemas con los monstruos en la ciudad de la Estepa del Sur, pero por fortuna se han controlado con rapidez por parte de PSICOM y de la Guardia. La población tiene temor… pero para calmar los sentimientos, la oficial Camille Fair se dirigió a la población - _En ese instante surgió de los parlantes la voz de una mujer no mayor de los treinta años, por el tono de voz se podía sentir la seguridad que emanaba la nueva líder de las repobladas ciudades de Paals.

- _Ciudadanos, era de esperarse que sufriríamos percances en el futuro. No todo podía pintarse de maravillas, como sucedió en Cocoon; donde unos egoístas Fal Cie nos suministraban todo cuanto pedíamos y nos preparaban como a un vil rebaño a punto de ser sacrificado. Ahora estamos solamente nosotros dando batalla, y debemos ser fuertes; por ello solicito calma…-_

- Por lo menos ella está más interesada en la gente que Daisley - dijo Hope, ironizando y recordando al anterior Primarca del Sanctum.

- No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, pero mis superiores no tienen más que elogios para referirse a ella. Antes de que todo el conflicto se desatara, ella estaba a cargo de una unidad especial de la Guardia pero renunció al ver que los intereses de Sanctum eran otros. Pero fue un alivio para la mayoría que retomara la carrera militar - dijo Lightning, explicándole la situación de la joven a Hope.

- Te creo… por lo menos las cosas están mejor que de un comienzo. Fue muy bueno que el matrimonio de Snow y Serah esperase a que todo estuviera en orden - dijo el chico, mirando a Lightning. Ésta estaba pendiente de manejar, por lo que no pudo mirarlo. Pero, extrañamente, sintió cómo la mirada de él le causaba cierto nerviosismo.

El silencio de ella hizo darse cuenta al chico que ella estaba de acuerdo con él. La relación entre todos se había solidificado, aparte que Serah deseaba estar junto a su hermana algunos años antes de poder casarse con el hombre de su vida.

_Pero, ¿qué hará Light cuando Serah se vaya de su lado?_ Hope estaba un poco inquieto sobre ese tema. Aunque sabía que la mujer sobreviviría perfectamente y había demostrado durante todo el viaje con sus compañeros la mujer capaz de llevar el liderazgo y el poder de voluntad; no deseaba que se desmoronase tal como le sucedió en Palumpolum. Eso le preocupaba mucho, pero esperaba que ella contara con él; como los amigos que siempre habían sido. _¿… Amigos, no?_

El silencio luego se apoderó nuevamente del dúo. De repente, una canción que Hope conocía a la perfección surgió de los parlantes de la nave y hizo que el chico, distraído; empezara a cantar.

- _Last night, I have a dream about you…_ - Lightning nunca se había enterado que el cantaba, pero tenía un buen tono de voz; era bastante afinado.

- No sabía que te gustaba Daft Punk, Hope –

- Son muy buenos, me simpatizan bastante. Tienen canciones demasiado buenas – dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos que muy pocas veces le había visto la mujer. Ella, un poco aprensiva con él, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que el chico le devolvió con todo gusto.

Así ambos se dirigieron a Yaschas, donde no tardaron demasiado. El lugar estaba igualmente cerca, y la señalización que tenía hacía la llegada más oportuna que nunca. Luego de que la identificación de la nave fuera la adecuada, pudieron entrar un sector donde había un montón de zonas para cultivo y gente dedicándose a tratar bien lo que sería el alimento de las personas en Paals. Algunos veían a Hope en la nave que cursaba por los sectores, y muchos de ellos lo saludaban gratamente. Este, aunque un poco avergonzado, también devolvía los saludos.

- ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó la mujer luego de que llegaran, sin dudarlo, al centro de la ciudad.

- Amm… en una de las casas más apegadas a las colinas. En esa dirección – Apuntó el joven. – Pero Light, no hace falta que me lleves hasta allá, puedo ir por mi cuenta –

- Te llevaré para allá. No me cuesta realmente nada – dijo Lightning, decidida. No quería dejar al chico solo, deseaba dejarlo al frente de su hogar. Mientras hablaban la nave avanzaba hacia dichas colinas.

- Pero no me pasará nada. Sé cuidarme solo ahora, ya no soy el mismo de antes en ese sentido – dijo él, refutándola. La hospitalidad de la chica es maravillosa, pero Hope no quería ocasionar más molestias.

Pero la soldado no es de las que acepta argumentos así como así. Testaruda como ninguna, contestó a secas:

- Hope. Sé que has crecido bastante, pero todavía eres muy joven. Te llevaré a tu casa y no me importa tu opinión - Eso ocasionó que el hombre de plateados cabellos pusiera su cara un poco roja y que alegara, sin poder entender que su mentora le estuviera poniendo problemas para irse solo a su propio hogar.

- Lightning, ¿qué te sucede? Ya puedo cuidarme por mí mismo, te estás pasando de la raya -

- Claro que no, te estoy diciendo… - comenzó la mujer, pero no pudo continuar. La falta de atención por parte de ella llevó a que se dirigieran a un barranco de la zona, típico en el sector. Estaba la nave cayendo, con los dos en su interior.

- ¡AHHH! ¡Light, pon a volar esta cosa! - gritó Hope mientras sentía cómo la gravedad lo empujaba hacia el vacío. La chica hacía todo lo que podía, pero en ese momento los motores se habían atascado y no había manera de volver a prenderlos. La única solución posible era ir atrás y activarlos de manera manual, pero el tiempo era muy escaso.

- ¡Hope, toma el control de la nave! - gritó Lightning, mostrando que puede mantener la cabeza fría aún en momentos como este. Así, se dedicó a correr lo más rápido posible hacia los motores, dejando al chico solo.

Mientras ella iba hacia allí, el hombre tomó control de la situación. Muy pocas veces había utilizado naves, pero como en su última aventura, muchas veces había más que improvisar que aprender. Por eso estaba pendiente de cualquier sonido que le indicara que Light lo llamaba o le daba alguna que otra orden. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, estaba aterrado de que la mujer no lograra activar la nave por el problema. Si la cosa se ponía bastante seria, debería generarse un plan B. Por ello, se paró decidido a buscar lo que llevaría a necesitar para esa presunta estrategia.

Al otro lado, Lightning estaba hartada; no encontraba los manuales de la nave y el tiempo se les reducía cada vez más. _¡Estúpida máquina!_ Luciendo su actitud, le dio una sonora patada al motor de todo. En un instante todo se apagó, como si toda la tecnología dentro de ella colapsara por completo. Pero, luego, todo se prendió de súbito: lo había logrado, la nave nuevamente estaba en operación.

No había tiempo de celebrar, ya que un golpe brusco de la nave con alguna plataforma hizo que Light se cayera al suelo, perdiendo su equilibrio. Eso sí, no alcanzó a tocar el suelo ya que alguien la había atrapado y se golpeó la espalda fuertemente con el metal por hacerlo.

Era Hope.

- ¡Light! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras aún la tenía en sus brazos. Estaban tan cercanos que ella pudo sentir el aliento de él, pero la situación en la que estaban no le permitió seguir pensando en esas cosas.

-Los motores están arreglados. ¡Tú deberías estar conduciéndola! - dijo ella, que se paró enseguida y fue corriendo nuevamente al lugar de control. Él tan sólo decidió seguirla.

A pesar de que la destreza de Lightning hizo que la nave pudiera caer del precipicio, ésta era muy lenta para girar e iban a estrellar sin dudar hacia unos árboles cercanos. Las personas que estaban mirando el espectáculo estaban petrificadas, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Vamos a chocar! - dijo la chica, soltando el manubrio lentamente. Pero Hope no estaba dispuesto a que algo les pasara tanto a él como a su compañera.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo han estado todos? Bueno, yo acabo de volver de mis vacaciones, y estoy totalmente revitalizada para el duro año que se me viene encima... con la universidad y todo eso. Pero no se preocupen, que seguiré aquí para que lean esta historia :B¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Claramente, los sentimientos protectores de Light hacia Hope no se han ido por completo, ya que intentar dejarlo hasta su casa... me preció vital poder dejar claro que, independiente de la relación que se genere entre ambos ahora, la raíz de ésta se mantenga igual (aquella de una Light-mentora con un Hope-Aprendiz). También me ha parecido vital todo esto del accidente... ¿saldrán heridos nuestra pareja? D: Dedúzcanlo ustedes xdd. Y respecto al título del capitulo, se preguntarán por qué le he puesto así. Verán... es porque se encuentra en primer lugar el choque entre Hope y Light (la pequeña pelea pero decisiva en los proximos capitulos) y el choque fisico de la nave.

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que han opinado o han agregado esta historia como alertas o favoritas. Demuestran que les gusta lo que publico y en cierta parte, que no debo dejarlo :D

¿Me dejan un review? ¿Aunque sea uno? XD

Nos leemos,

**Kmy42**


	4. Protección

**¡Hoooola a todos los presentes!**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII y lo que involucre su universo (los personajes, los hechizos, las invocaciones, los lugares, etc) es propiedad de SquareEnix. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo xd

Datos: ¡Al fin el capítulo cuatro de esta historia! Siento mucho la demora, y confío en que les guste tanto como a mi. La historia, al estar acontencida tres años después de que sucedieran los hechos del juego, contiene **spoilers**, por los que leen podrán saber el final de juego (por ejemplo). Además, la pareja central es **Hope/Lightning**.  
Los pensamientos de los personajes y situaciones pasadas están representadas en cursivas, tal como _blablabla_ y los diálogos se encuentran entre guiones, como - Blablabla -

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Destiny**  
**Capitulo 4: Protección**

Lentamente Lightning logró recobrar el sentido. Sentía como el suave pasto le rozaba la piel y cómo el fresco viento le llegaba a un costado de su cuerpo, pero le costó saber dónde estaba. Al abrir sus ojos de un azul pálido, se percató que estaba todavía en ciudad de Yaschas, tirada en el suelo. El olor le percataba que su nave no estaba muy lejos, y que no debería encontrarse en buenas condiciones.

Pero la situación en la que pudiera encontrarse su nave le era de menor preocupación. Y, cuando la mujer giró su cabeza y cuerpo lentamente hacia la izquierda; sintiendo una grave punzada en su estómago, perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

Hope. A tan sólo unos metros de distancia se encontraba el muchacho. Y, por la posición en que estaba colocado su cuerpo y la sangre que emanaba de su espalda, se encontraba muchísimo peor que ella. Lightning se paró de inmediato, pero el dolor no le permitía avanzar demasiado.

Algunas personas fueron a socorrerla.

- ¡Señorita! No se mueva, puede empeorar su estado – dijo un hombre mayor, como de unos cincuenta años. Lightning no lo miró ni le interesaba hacerlo, tan sólo se dedicó a avanzar hasta poder llegar donde estaba Hope y ver si aún… si aún… Los movimientos eran muy lentos, pero de poco empezó la joven a llegar donde estaba su compañero, claramente malherido.

Lo giró lentamente, intentando no poder generar algún daño mayor con tan sólo tocarlo. A pesar de la visible herida de su espalda, la cara del joven tan sólo estaba rasmillada a un lado. Parecía que estuviera durmiendo, con una cara totalmente angelical. Por lo menos todavía tenía el pulso necesario para que siguiera vivo. Y eso hizo que Light pudiera respirar más tranquila, aunque tan sólo un poco. Al ya no ser una lu'Cie, mucha de la resistencia que había adquirido y los poderes sobrenaturales que había captado durante toda esa eterna travesía se habían perdido y no volverían más. Independiente de lo fuerte que fuera la mujer ahora, su habilidad curativa no estaba con ella y no podía sanar las heridas de Hope.

- Por favor – dijo Lightning a las personas que la rodeaban – Llamen a alguien para que puedan tratarlo – Ella miraba a las personas, con una firme decisión mientras el adolescente todavía seguía inconciente. Y los residentes de Yaschas no la dejaron de lado, muchos se acercaron a ayudar; demostrando la fuerza humana. Unos dos hombres tomaron a Hope y lo colocaron en una especie de camilla mientras una chica de unos quince años de edad ayudaba a la malherida a pararse y colocarse al lado de su amigo.

Si no hubiera sido por la situación en que estaba, Lightning se hubiera contentado con la reacción positiva que demostraba la gente a la hora de salvar a un igual.

De la nada, un hombre se aproximó también al lugar.

- Disculpe, señorita… - Al percatarse que ella le ponía toda la atención, continuó – He llamado una ambulancia para usted y para el señor Hope, por lo que serán aceptados de inmediato. Su padre también viene en camino, por lo que no se preocupe más –

- Muchas gracias – dijo la mujer de rosados cabellos, sin quitar la vista de Hope y rogando que la situación no fuera tan grave como se veía.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Con muchísimo cuidado los paramédicos lograron bajar a Hope de la ambulancia y llevarlo hasta su habitación, donde les seguían los talones el padre de éste, Bartholomew Estheim, y Lightning. Tal como le habían comentado el médico de urgencias al tutor del menor, las heridas que había sufrido no eran de extrema gravedad, pero se debía estar tomar un reposo durante algunos días para lograr que las heridas sanaran sin percance alguno.

La mujer estaba maravillada del amor que propagaba el padre de Hope por su único hijo, y eso hizo que ella misma recordara sus momentos de infancia junto a su padre; donde con Serah iban a la playa y construían castillos de arena y fortificaciones, mientras su madre miraba a la lejanía. Ese recuerdo la absorbía a momentos mientras entraban a la casa nueva de los Estheim.

La casa era muy elegante, tal como la que tenía la familia hace tres años en Palumpolum. De un agradable color crema claro, con un jardín muy bien cuidado, brillaba en como ninguna otra de las de los alrededores. Al pasar por la puerta principal, se podía leer en letras doradas enmarcadas: Casa de los Estheim. Villa Libertad, número 042.

- Señor, ¿dónde lo dejamos? – preguntó un paramédico, mientras con su cabeza apuntaba a Hope, que seguía inconciente.

- Déjenlo en su pieza. Está en el segundo piso, la primera habitación a mano derecha – indicó Bartholomew, indicando el camino con su mano. Los dos paramédicos que llevaban al joven siguieron enseguida la orden, mientras la tercera del grupo médico le entregó un recibo y una receta médica al dueño de casa.

- Aquí están las medicinas que debe aplicar en su cuerpo, por lo menos durante algunos días. Como dijo el doctor, es recomendable que tome unos días de reposo y que después de ellos evite hacer movimientos forzosos, aunque sea por dos días más –

- OK, muchas gracias por todo – dijo, donde despidió a los otros hasta la puerta. Luego de ello, el viudo se giró hasta mirar a Lightning, que estaba apoyada en la pared de la habitación de entrada de la casa. Miraba fijamente la escalera por donde se había ido el malherido. No se percató de que el hombre la miraba.

- Señorita Lightning – la voz de él hizo que perdiera su desconcentración y que se enfrentara a uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida. Ella lo miró fijamente, esperando a que continuara.

- ¿Puede acompañarme hasta el living? Ahí puedo servirle algo para beber y así podremos hablar tranquilamente – Lightning asintió y siguió al hombre por la casa. El living de éste era hermoso y elegante, con un piso de madera bastante oscuro que le daba un ambiente de calidad a la sala; también había unas pinturas y fotografías por una muralla entero, que representaba los recuerdos de la familia. Había algunos antiguos, como la foto que vio Lightning y Fang hace años, con la familia de los Estheim completa. Pero había nuevas también, y casi todas mostraban a un Hope mucho más crecido junto a su padre, construyendo algo o caminando en algún lugar de Paals. Eso sí, la foto más grande era una ampliación de una foto de la difunta madre y esposa, Nora. La mujer estaba dándole la espalda a la cámara, pero su cabeza miraba hacia atrás, mostrando una bella sonrisa. Mucho más joven que en las otras fotos, tenía en brazos a un bebe durmiente, que sin lugar a dudas era Hope. La soldado sonrió con la foto.

- Siéntese, por favor – dijo seriamente Bartholomew, indicando unos sillones de color crema, que estaban a un lado de la cálida chimenea. Ella no necesitó que le preguntaran nuevamente, lo hizo de inmediato. El padre de Hope se sentó al frente de ella - ¿No desea algo? –

- No, gracias –

- Como quieras. Bueno, yo no soy un hombre que le da rodeos a las cosas – Respiró hondo antes de continuar – Tan sólo me gustaría saber por qué, en un horario que no tenía previsto, me llamaran diciéndome que mi hijo había tenido un accidente y que estaba herido, con usted. Quisiera saber más detalles – La mujer, que se esperaba un especie de frías palabras por parte del hombre, se sorprendió. Si ella fuera la madre de Hope, al causante del accidente ya lo habría machacado. Pero como dice el dicho, "de tal palo tal astilla": Hope demostraba su parentesco con su padre a la hora de tomar decisiones serias. Ella decidió contarle todo, desde que se negó a dejarlo irse solo hasta el último momento en que estuvo conciente.

Bartholomew escuchó atentamente, con los ojos cerrados, asimilando con presición cada palabra que decía Lightning. Finalmente agregó:

- Fue un accidente, no me gustaría que te echaras la culpa. También valoro mucho que intentaras proteger a mi hijo, como ha crecido se siente independiente; desea hacerlo todo por su cuenta –

- Pero si yo no hubiera insistido tanto, es probable que nada de esto hubiera pasado – Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el viudo decidiera continuar con la charla. Miraba fijamente a Lightning mientras se acomodaba los lentes que usaba con sus dedos, viendo la aflicción de la mujer a través de sus ojos.

- Veo que no podré convencerte de lo contrario hasta que tengas una prueba de lo contrario, ¿no? – Se paró, y al frente de la mesa de adorno de tenía Lightning, colocó un transmisor de video – La Guardia de Yaschas me lo entregó. En el sale el testigo presencial del accidente y aquel que lo vio de principio a fin. Me gustaría que lo vieras –

La mujer titubeó un instante, pero accionó finalmente el aparato. De él provino la cara del hombre que le informó que ya había llamado a la ambulancia. Su cara estaba totalmente afligida.

_- ¿Puede darnos detalles del accidente que presenció? – _la voz del miembro de la Guardia era clara.

_- Claro. Hubo una especie de fallo en la nave que se conducía, porque los motores se detuvieron y eso hizo que cayeran al vacío; o por lo menos esa es mi opinión al respecto. Lograron elevarse, pero era imposible evitar el choque que tendrían contra unos árboles. Pero justo antes de chocar, dos personas lograron saltar –_

_- ¿Cómo eran? –_

_- Eran un hombre y una mujer. La última estaba desmayada, de eso no cabe duda –_

_- ¿Y qué hicieron luego de saltar? –_

_- Lo obvio, cayeron al suelo, hombre. Pero toda la golpiza la recibió el muchacho, usó su cuerpo como un escudo para proteger a la mujer. Rebotó bastante, y entre los golpes y la explosión que lo alcanzó se hizo bastante daño. Yo pensé que estaría muerto, o por lo menos gravemente herido –_

_- ¿Está seguro de que lo que vio es la verdad? –_

_- Absolutamente. Y, si me deja expresarme, nunca había visto una muestra de protección tan grande como la que el señor Hope le brindó a esa mujer. Todo un caballero –_

Tal como había llegado la señal, se perdió y la imagen se guardó; demostrando que se había visto entera.

Bartholomew vio la cara de Lightning, que estaba en un profundo shock. _Con que la razón que no tuviera heridas de semejante calibre fue porque Hope me protegió y los recibió todos por mí…_ La mujer no lo podía creer, y el ver la decisión rápida del muchacho y el "sacrificio" de este hicieron que se emocionara profundamente, teniendo una oleada de cariño hacia el chico.

Mientras, el viudo vio que el arrepentimiento de Lightning era verdadero, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su boca se había abierto ligeramente por la sorpresa y la desesperación. Con lo calidez que lo caracteriza, comentó:

- No pienses que esto ha sido por tu culpa. Si mi hijo ha deseado arriesgar su propia vida por la tuya, su motivo tendrá. Ahora, por lo que debemos dar gracias, es que ambos están en condiciones aceptables y que podrán curarse –

- Entiendo sus palabras de aliento, señor Estheim – dijo la soldado, luego de un inmenso silencio. Los rayos del sol, que se colaban entre las ventanas de la habitación, se iban perdiendo con lentitud – Pero siento que soy la responsable de ello, o por lo menos la que gatilló la situación –

- No lo veas así – Pero para la chica le resultaba imposible, estaba pidiendo una maravilla. Que Hope no estuviera grave era por una especie de milagro, y Lightning sentía una pena inmensa al saber que el chico estaba inconciente, peleando por su vida debido a las heridas. Pero el padre de éste se paró, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella y tan sólo dijo:

- Ten fuerza, por ti y también dedícale un poco de ella a mi hijo -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Qué cuentan? Bueno, yo aquí estoy estudiando como si no existiera un mañana para mí en el futuro, ya que no quiero reprobar ningún ramo de la carrera XD; eso explica por qué he tardado tanto en publicar jaja (considerando que escrito, la historia va más o menos cinco o seis capítulos ya redactados).

Pero, ¿qué opinan? Siempre me ha gustado situaciones com un accidente para representar los sentimientos verdaderos que surgen sobre una persona: el cariño, la preocupación, la culpa... y en esta historia caía como del cielo colocarlo; en un principio no había contabilizado esta situación, si les soy sincera. Pero estoy feliz que Hope cada vez más se acerque a Lightning y su relación comience a "armarse", por así decilo. Me costó representar al padre de Hope, como hay tan poca interacción con él durante el juego, que tuve que ver videos de él en Palompolom como millones de veces XDD (me gusta que los personajes mantengan su esencia, o lucho por ello)

¿Me dejas un review? No cuesta nada :D

Saludos y nos leemos :B

**Kmy42**


	5. La Promesa

**¡Hooola!**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII no es de mi propiedad, ya que todo lo que se le adjunte con respecto a los personajes, a la trama, entre otras cosas le pertenece a SquareEnix. Yo escribo acerca de ellos por mera entretención.

Datos: Siento muchísimo la demora, pero aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia, que en el tiempo está a tres años de los hechos acontecidos en la trama original. Por eso, contiene **SPOILERS**, sino quieres saber como termina, no sigas leyendo. Además, _blablabla _se toman como hechos del pasado/pensamientos y "- Blablabla -" como diálogo :B

* * *

**Destiny  
Capítulo 5: La Promesa**_  
_

_Hope ya veía aproximarse con mayor rapidez aquellos árboles que podrían hacer explotar la nave y, probablemente, ponerle fin a sus vidas. A pesar de que el peligro se aproximaba cada vez más, Lightning no se movía del asiento del piloto, intentando inútilmente poder detenerlo y lograr salvar la nave. _

_- ¡Vamos a chocar! – exclamó, casi rindiéndose frente a la situación. Pero eso el joven no lo iba permitir, bajo ni un parámetro. Sacaría a Light y a él de ahí, fuera como fuese._

_Actuó instintivamente, golpeando firmemente el cuello de la chica. Ella, al estar preocupada del control de la nave no tuvo el momento de poder defenderse contra ese ataque y el golpe resultó tal que pudo desmayarse. Lightning, indefensa, empezó a caer hacia un costado de los controles; donde Hope la pudo atrapar antes de que chocara estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Activó el control automático, para que este les diera algunos minutos de ventaja._

_En sus brazos y apoyada en su pecho, la cabeza de Light y su silueta durmiente le daba un aire que jamás el ex lu'cie se hubiera esperado, ya que estaba acostumbrado a su fría expresión. Mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida, los brazos de ella se balanceaban libremente, al compás de la carrera._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo logró abrir la puerta, y cuando se disponía a saltar la suerte lo abandonó: la nave ya había explotado en la parte superior y las ondas expansivas ya estaban llegando donde estaban. Hope se lanzó al vacío, para que la gravedad lo atrapara, pero sintió como su espalda se quemaba producto de la nave. Eso sí no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, el suelo podría generar un daño enorme en Lightning y sin poder que ella se protegiera de eso._

_El joven no lo pensó dos veces: abrazó firmemente a la mujer y se colocó en una posición preparada para los golpes. _

_El estrellar contra el suelo tan solo empeoró las heridas ya generadas y la fuerza del impacto hizo que a Hope se le soltara la mujer de sus brazos y que cayera unos metros más lejos de él. Pero al verla, sin ninguna herida visible en su cuerpo, lo puso feliz; había logrado mantener su promesa… aquella que se juraron a metros de su antiguo hogar en Cocoon._

_La vista se le nublaba y sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban con una rapidez impresionante, posiblemente a causa del dolor. Así Hope Estheim fue perdiendo su conocimiento, mientras rogaba que su compañera no hubiera sufrido lesiones graves._

_Lentamente cerró sus ojos…_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Tan sólo el hecho de poder respirar le costaba bastante, su pecho sufría si exageraba a la hora de adquirir aire del ambiente en el que estaba. Mientras abría sus ojos, y se percataba donde estaba, Hope sentía su espalda totalmente adolorida; como si unos monstruos gigantes lo hubieran aplastado… sin contar que una de sus piernas también estaba totalmente resentida. También observó, después, que sólo tenía como ropa su pantalón de pijama, y que su pecho estaba desnudo y cubierto de vendas.

Intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor no logró que continuara y, como reacción a ello, soltó un débil gemido. Este dolor, para él, le recordaba el de años atrás; cuando luchaba contra el Sanctum. Pero en ese entonces el contaba con la magia curativa, en él cual se había convertido en el especialista del grupo y ante cualquier cosa con un movimiento de manos todo el tema estaba zanjado. Pero la situación ahora es distinta, sin los poderes de los lu'cie Hope era tan sólo otro chico de diecisiete años y que, por lo visto, estaba bastante herido.

El muchacho se colocó una mano, intentando pensar. El sueño que había tenido fue tan real… el único inconveniente fue que no fue para nada agradable, casi se había convertido en una pesadilla. En esa maldita nave, intentando bajo todos los parámetros intentar salvar a Light, a su mentora, a su amiga.

Justo en ese momento la luz de la luna llegó a la mesita de noche de Hope. Su habitación era bastante sencilla y de un color calipso no muy fuerte, adornado con unas líneas negras que recuerdan rápidamente a las de su pañuelo. En esa mesita estaba lo práctico de él: había una lámpara, un cuchillo que Fang y Vanille le habían comprado para un cumpleaños suyo. También estaba un libro y dos fotos enmarcadas: una mostraba a un Hope mucho más pequeño junto a su madre y a su padre, y la otra mostraba al grupo completo, cuando Fang y Vanille recién habían despertado. Ver esa foto y las caras sonrientes de todos por lograr otro milagro hizo que la mente del joven vagara en el tiempo… Se fijó en cada uno de ellos: en el amor que proyectaban Serah y Snow, abrazados y saludando a la cámara, la madurez y poderío que demostraba Fang al mirar, con una de sus manos apoyada en su cintura, la felicidad de Sazh que estaba con Dajh, la calidez de Vanille al abrazar al mismo Hope que estaba un poco avergonzado con la actitud de la chica y por último…

… _la belleza de Light._ Al lado de Fang, y ambas dándose unas palmaditas en sus hombros (que, conociéndolas, eso representaba un abrazo), Lightning Farron sonreía a la cámara, contenta de que todo en ese momento estuviera de perlas. Esa era una de las pocas fotos que conservaba de la chica sonriendo, denotando una felicidad que no muchas veces ella había sentido en la vida. Esa era la escena que los cuatro ex lu'cie provenientes de Cocoon (Snow, Sazh, Hope y Lightning) habían presenciado cuando se transformaron en cie'th.

El joven del grupo sonrió, y apartando sus ojos de la cara de la soldado, se percató que había un papeleo encima también; y eso no era de su propiedad. Al acercarse a leerlo, quedó perplejo. Y ahí fue cuando Hope Estheim recordó por qué estaba en ese estado, sintiéndose realmente estúpido.

_¡El accidente! ¡Lightning! ¡Es bastante probable que esté herida!__ Por Bahamut, Alejandro y los demás, realmente soy un idiota. Mirando fotos mientras ella puede estar inconciente en quién sabe donde… puede estar en su casa con Serah. Iré a verlas, debo saber cómo está Light._

Se paró decidido para poder irse donde ellas, pero el apenas poder respirar ocasionaba que se cansara con rapidez. Con mucho esfuerzo logró parase de su cama y colocarse de pie, poniendo todo su esfuerzo físico en poder dirigirse a hacia el pasillo, fuera de su habitación.

Pero no alcanzó a lograr su cometido, ya que se encontró con un obstáculo.

Un impresionante obstáculo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

El padre de Hope, luego de mucho insistir, convenció a Lightning a que se quedara a dormir ese día en el hogar de ellos; ya que la conmoción que había sufrido su cuerpo debido al choque todavía no había desaparecido y, a pesar de que ella no salió lastimada, el doctor le recomendó precaución.

Bartholomew era todo un caballero. No podía comprender cómo alguien podía ofrecerle tanta ayuda a una mujer que, prácticamente, ocasionó que su hijo estuviera en esa situación. Pero como Hope, el corazón de él denotaba una preocupación por los demás que era posible irresistirse.

Así fue como la mayor de las Farron tuvo que llamar a la menor de ellas y aceptar la propuesta del viudo de Nora.

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¿¡Qué! ¡Hermanita, no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! – la voz de Serah, tal como se la había imaginado su hermana antes de hacer la llamada, mostraba toda la preocupación luego de que ella le contara por qué no llegó a la cita._

_- No te preocupes Serah, yo estaré bien. Siento mucho no haber podido ir – _

_- Está bien. Esto tiene toda la justificación del mundo, hermana. Me alegro un montón que por lo menos te oigas sana y salva, ¿las heridas no fueron muy graves? –_

_- No mucho. Tengo una especie de conmoción en mi cuerpo, normal para aquellos que sufren accidentes en naves; por lo que debo reposar y quedarme aquí, aunque sea esta noche – dijo Light, intentando transmitirle ondas positivas a su hermana menor, para que no se preocupase._

_- OK. Pero dime, ¿cómo está Hope? Por lo que me contaste, la situación está demasiado grave para él –_

_- No está grave, pero las heridas que sufrió no son para aliviarse. Por lo que me contó Bartholomew, el doctor afirma que es una especie de maravilla que él no se hubiera lastimado o roto algo de mucho peligro, como su columna –_

_- Sí… gracias a Odín – dijo la prometida de Snow. Como amiga de él, deseaba de todo corazón que Hope se encontrara bien. – Rezaré por ambos esta noche –_

_- Gracias –_

_- Oye, hermana… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Serah luego de un prolongado silencio._

_- Sí –_

_- ¿Te quedas por la petición del padre de Hope o tan sólo para saber cómo se encuentra él? – Lightning no se esperaba esa pregunta. Ya sabía que su hermana era muy observadora con el ambiente en que se encontraba, pero había veces en que hasta ella misma se extralimitaba. Un poco dudosa, pensó todo. Eso sí, no necesitó mucho tiempo para eso._

_- Ambas. Cuídate Serah, te veré mañana –_

_- Igual, hermana –_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Luego de que hubiera recibido un pijama para poder dormir plácidamente y un plato con comida para cenar, Lightning se quedó sola en la habitación de invitados; que quedaba a sólo metros de la habitación de Hope. Le costó bastante sacarse toda la ropa que poseía, pero se colocó el pijama que le habían prestado. Tan sólo usado sus pantaletas de un color azul claro y dejando su ropa ordenada en una esquina, Lightning se miró. El pijama era de un color crema claro, bastante apretado y que mostraba toda la figura de la mujer. Con unos suaves tirantes que se cruzaban atrás y con un corte que iba mucho más arriba de las rodillas, la mujer apreció que los años no habían pasado cuenta con ella. Seguía teniendo la figura de hace tres años atrás.

Pero siendo sinceros, eso no era lo que preocupaba a Lightning. Si no Hope. La mujer no lograba no evitar pensar en él y de que había fallado a la hora de poder protegerlo, las heridas que había sufrido era por lo testaruda que se convirtió a la hora de intentar salvar la nave. Y, sin poder evitarlo siquiera, la joven recordaba las palabras que le había dicho convencida en Palumpolum:

"_No te preocupes. Te mantendré a salvo"._

Los segundos pasaron a minutos y éstos, en horas. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Lightning se dedicó a mirar por la ventana de la habitación de visitas, mientras esperaba que Hope despertara.

Un ruido la sacó de su rutina, de manera brusca. Y ese ruido provenía de la habitación del malherido. Precavida, la mujer tomó su cuchillo de supervivencia (aquel que Hope planeó utilizar para Operación Nora) y se dirigió lentamente a la pieza. A pesar de que pudiera ser un simple bicho quien hiciera el ruido, era mejor estar armado, por cualquier duda.

Pero al asomarse rápidamente por el umbral de la puerta se dio cuenta que no era ningún enemigo quien estaba ahí.

Era el mismo Hope que recién se había colocado en pie.

La luz de la luna, que se colocaba con suma facilidad debido a que las cortinas no estaban cerradas, le daba una luminosidad inexplicable al joven. Descalzo y tan sólo utilizando unos pantalones de rayas finas de colores azul marino y blanco, mostraba un físico que no poseía hace tres años atrás. Sin la polera, sus músculos se notaban más y denotaban el esfuerzo físico de él por ser más fuerte. Las vendas cubrían casi todo el torso y espalda de él, y eso le impedía moverse en varios sentidos. Pero Lightning quedó fascinada con la anchura de sus hombros, la firmeza que denotaban sus brazos, la cara de sorpresa por verla… enseguida emitió una mueca de dolor. No podía mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo.

- Light… ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó mientras ella apoyaba su mano en su cintura y lo colocaba suavemente en su cama.

- Tu padre me ofreció quedarme aquí por la noche, por mi propia salud - dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de él, con una distancia prudente.

- Vaya… espera. ¿Eso quiere decir que estás herida? - sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, mientras sentía como la decepción se apoderaba de él. _No pude protegerla…_

- No, no lo estoy. Tengo una especie de resentimiento, pero me encuentro muy bien - Hope se sintió mejor con ello. Por lo menos, ella podía caminar y mantenerse en pie; a diferencia de él. Pero no deseaba seguir hablando, ya que se sentía culpable que la ayuda de ella le haya costado su salud y su nave.

La situación era tan tensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Lightning, sonrosada por el físico del joven, discutía consigo misma. _¿Qué estás pensando, Farron? ¡Es Hope! ¡Tiene siete años menos que tú! Pero se nota que ha crecido, la insignia del "niño del grupo" ha quedado atrás… _

Mientras Hope, desesperado por entablar conversación con Lightning; empezó a observar algún punto donde pudiera comenzar.

- Oye… ese pijama era de mi mamá - agregó con ternura. Tenía momentos de cuando su madre le obligaba a levantarse temprano, y muchas de esas veces ni ella misma estaba con ropa de hogar, solamente con ese pijama. Su mamá se veía muy bien con él, pero al tenerlo Lightning puesto, pareciera que hubiera sido diseñado para ella. La figura de ella se veía preciosa a la luz de la luna infinita, mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas una sobre otra, relajadas. Las piernas, poderosas y seguramente suaves, estaban cruzadas. Hope se resistió y necesitó mucho de su autocontrol al momento de fijarse en el escote que tenía el pijama, donde en Lightning no era para nada poco.

Al escuchar la afirmación, la mujer se sobresaltó tan solo un poco.

- Lo suponía. Es bastante cómodo, aparte tiene bolsillos -

- Sí, era el último pijama que se compró… le encantaba usarlo -

Los minutos siguieron pasando, demostrando el nerviosismo claro entre ambos y en cada uno. Pero Hope ya no podía seguir esperando por más, creyó que era la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Light… - al escuchar su apodo, se puso nerviosa inconscientemente. Pero lo miró a los ojos, decidida y con la frialdad habitual en ella. Eso motivó a Hope a continuar - Siento mucho el accidente que ha ocurrido y que hayas salido lastimada. Yo… no pude mantener nuestra promesa como hubiera querido -

Y eso trajo a la mente muchos recuerdos, el más característico era el mismo chico, años atrás, informándole que Operación Nora había fracasado. Lightning se emocionó debido a la sinceridad en las palabras de él y en la mirada que le entregaba el hombre a ella, con esos ojos llenos de confusión y pidiendo perdón. Y ella, tal como esa vez, abrazó al joven firmemente, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su torso y colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Hope… yo también fallé. La culpa es de ambos. No cargues con algo que sabes que no te corresponde - le susurró al oído. El hombre, al sentir como los brazos de ella se colocaban alrededor de él y sus dedos entrelazándose en su espalda; con mucho cuidado colocó los brazos en la cintura de ella. Al ser más alto, tuvo que inclinarse un poco para quedar cómodo en ese abrazo, pero movimiento que hacía le generaba un dolor casi insoportable.

- Light… -

- Está todo bien. Cumpliré mi promesa nuevamente -

- Yo… igual, Light. No dejaré que nada malo te pase de nuevo -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo en primer lugar muerta de frío, porque ahora en mi país estamos con pleno invierno y es atroz porque cada año hace más frío que el anterior D: Pero pasandole bien porque terminaron mis clases y pasé todos los ramos! Estoy tan feliz XD!

Sobre el capítulo, este en particular me gusta mucho porque me permite darme el lujo de aclarar varias cosas que en el juego quedaron incompletas, tal como esa imagen que comparten los Lu'Cie de Paals nacidos en Cocoon (Light, Hope, Sazh y Snow); aunque les confieso que este capitulo lo escribí antes que saliera todo el rollo del FFXIII-2, por lo que todas las pistas y rumores que corren (sobre todo ese que en efecto hacen que Light esté en otro mundo) me dejan muy intrigada, pero no cambiaré la historia :p

Y bueno, ¡también me gusta por Hope/Light xdd!

¿Comentan? Porfis, así se que cosas les gustan y que no.

¡Gracias por esperar!

**Kmy42**


End file.
